Beauty I See
by whitegardenia5
Summary: A backwards and dark retelling of "Beauty and the Beast." Several years ago Kurt's fiancé abandon him the same time he was attacked by a beast. Sebastian rescued Kurt and has taken care of Kurt since then. Seven years later the beast returns. Dark,Beast!Blaine; emotionally dependent, Belle!Kurt; and Kurt obsessed, Gaston!Sebastian See warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Story notes: These past ten days have been awful. I dedicated this evening to writing in hopes to unwind. I had hoped to write chapter 3 for "A Master's Creation," but that chapter is really tricky to write. I am about half-way in to it. Chapter 4 and on will be much easier to write. Chapter 7 for "Games without Rules" will need more than an evening to write, so I'll write that when I have more time. Sorry to everyone who is waiting for those chapters! I hate waiting for stories to get updates; and I especially get upset when the author begins a new project while I'm waiting. Sorry again and please don't get mad at me.

This new story idea popped in my head. It is basically a dark and backwards retelling of "Beauty and the Beast." It's more like 20% "Beauty and the Beast" and 80% original thought.

It will start off Kurt/Sebastian and things will get interesting from there on out.

Featuring: dark,Beast!Blaine; emotionally dependent, Belle!Kurt; and Kurt obsessed, Gaston!Sebastian

Story WARNINGS: smut, rape, murder, non-con, dom-sub, infidelity, kidnapping and emotional instability. I'll add more if needed.

I am not abandoning my other stories; this chapter is mainly an accident.

Chapter WARNINGS: almost complete smut

Please pardon my grammar.

...

Violet silk sheets curtains rippled in the late spring breeze in an indecisive rhythm. In and out the curtains bowed to the whims of winds and echoes of distant thunder. In between the slits of opportunity, Kurt would dare and look away from his husband and hope to catch the sight of a hopeful and shining star. From the place Kurt was laying he could tell that tonight, like all nights for the past seven years, was a dead and starless. Much different than how it used to be.

"What are you looking at?" Sebastian maneuvered his naked body on top of his husband's.

"The stars," Kurt honestly answered. There was no point in lying. Sebastian knew his soul and mind better than he knew himself. Sebastian has demonstrated this skill time and time again.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed the side of Kurt's soft face; the same time the curtains bowed inwards and a cool breeze blew onto his bare skin. Kurt shivered at the intrusive coldness. Sebastian's chuckle vibrated against Kurt's chest followed by a firm, yet gentle, gripped of Kurt's chin which ushered Kurt's gaze to look at him.

"Kiss me," Sebastian ordered in a deep breath.

Kurt stared up into Sebastian's green eyes and chiseled cheek bones. Sebastian has change so much from the person who he was when they first met, yet he continues to look the same-albeit slightly older. When they first meet Kurt found Sebastian to be arrogant and cruel. Anymore, he was Kurt's strength and the guardian of the village.

"Of course," Kurt whispered and leaned upwards and brought their lips together. The kiss was chaste and simple, unlike the kisses Kurt knew would follow with the night.

"Do you remember what I said to you on our wedding night?" Sebastian lowered his body, connecting his chest with Kurt's and resting his elbows on the bed-caging Kurt in.

"Of course," Kurt repeated for the second time. He did remember, how he could not remember every detail from that night. It was the night Sebastian took his virginity and also the last time he seen a star.

_Kurt was seventeen when he got married, Sebastian was almost twenty-one. The village just underwent a revolution, resulting in Sebastian – the stoic hero in the war – to become leader. The wedding was ostentatious and lavished with all the luxuries that one could ask for. Once the ceremony was over and fair shares of the guests were drunk, Sebastian slinked his arms around Kurt and excused themselves from the party. This was the part of the evening which made Kurt cry. Deep down Kurt blamed himself for his tears. Sebastian hadn't done anything, but loved him and protected him. It was Sebastian who helped him through previous heartbreak and certain poverty – possibly death. All he asked for in return was Kurt hand in marriage. How could Kurt say no? While they walked away from the reception hall and towards Sebastian's private chamber they passed a window. It was especially dark that night. Kurt could not see the moon from his vantage point and all the stars were concealed by an unknowing darkness. _

_"Where are the stars?" Kurt stopped walking, his hand linked with Sebastian gently pulled on his husband. "Why is it so dark tonight?"_

_Sebastian wrapped his arms around his husband and pressed his chest onto Kurt's back. "It's not that dark." Sebastian reasoned. _

_"It is dark," Kurt argued, "oh look." Kurt freed one of his hands and pointed towards the night- sky, "A shooting star." True to his word a line of light ripped through the darkness. "It's beautiful." Kurt smiled._

_Sebastian reached for Kurt's free hand and brought it closer to their bodies. "The stars are leaving because I am now your light in the night."_

"We no longer need the stars." Sebastian stared down. The light from the fire mantle caused his eyes to spark-spark like the stars Kurt used to wish on.

"Because you are my star now," Kurt whispered, Sebastian was too close for Kurt to need to raise his voice.

"Yes." Sebastian smiled and brushed his index finger up and down Kurt's soft cheek. "And you're mine."

Sebastian lowered his lips and began marking on Kurt's pale neck. Kurt turned his head silently to the window, allowing Sebastian better access to his skin.

The curtains were still fluttering in the breeze and nothing but darkness was on the other side. Surrendering to his only option, Kurt closed his eyes and accepted the physical joys that Sebastian has offered him every night for the past seven years. A moan escaped Kurt's lips which caused Sebastian to pull away and connected their lips together. Unlike the kiss Kurt initiated earlier, this kiss was hungry and wild.

In familiar synchrony produced in seven years of marriage, Sebastian ticked his fingers down Kurt's body, purposefully touching four parallel scars each of Kurt's hips, which caused Kurt to spread his legs; in turn Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's muscular back and helped Sebastian get nested between his spread form. At this point in the evening Sebastian would decide what would happened next. If he was in a hurry, then he would simply turn Kurt onto his stomach and quickly prep and then take him. On other nights, nights like this, when Sebastian was feeling relaxed he would take and enjoy his private time with his husband.

"Do you love me?" Sebastian pulled away and then attacked Kurt's sensitive ear, all the while beginning to rock their hips together.

"Of course, I love you Bas." Kurt purred against Sebastian sensual touches. It was not a lie. Where his affections grew from a loveless seed of desperation and fear has grown into a stronghold with roots stemming with love and respect. It was the little things that helped Kurt fall in love again, it was the way Sebastian said his name with complete adoration, and it was the way he loves and plays with their children. "Do you love me, ugh," Kurt cried when he felt Sebastian grab hold of his sex.

"What kind of question is that?" Sebastian teasingly scolded. "If I didn't love you would I do this," Sebastian set up and lifted Kurt's flexible legs over his shoulders. "Would I care about your needs?" Sebastian smiled down at his husband, who still blushed during their intimate times together. Sebastian swiftly grabbed a bottle of special ointment and poured some on his skilled fingers. "Why do you love me?" Sebastian asked, massage Kurt's ass before sliding his index finger into Kurt. An un-shameful moan left Kurt's parted lips and his eyes were fully dilated. "Kurt…" Sebastian warned, "Why do you love me?"

"I love you," Kurt repeated, it was difficult for him to breathe. "You're the most generous and selfless person I've ever met." Kurt screamed in pleasure when Sebastian inserted a second finger.

"Why else?" Sebastian slowly slid his fingers in and out of Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes. It was too hard to think when Sebastian was teasing him like this. "You're an excellent father and husband," a third finger was inserted, "and lover."

Sebastian pulled his fingers from Kurt and looked down, "Why else?" Sebastian readied his body for the answer he wanted to hear.

"Because you will never hurt or abandon me." Satisfied with Kurt's answer, Sebastian pushed himself into his husband, causing the younger to scream.

Neither boy said anything while they allowed themselves to adjust to the wonderful feelings consuming them. Once they overcame the familiar shock, Sebastian began to rock his hips into Kurt's ass.

"I'm not like Him," Sebastian growled. "I will never leave you alone and injured." His words seemed to have made the eight scars on Kurt's hips to tingle. "You were so scared when I found you." Sebastian's brain tended to turn to mush when Kurt's legs were around him and he was in Kurt, but he kept talking. "That is because I love you." Each word Sebastian managed to say was separated by increasingly deepening thrusts. Kurt screamed again when Sebastian found his sensitive spot. "That's right, babe," Sebastian smiled and successfully aimed for the same spot.

Kurt didn't like talking about "Him." It took four year for Kurt to stop having dreams with Him holding and kissing him, and six years for Kurt to forget what he looked like. Whenever Sebastian mentioned the face-less phantom of his past "Him," Kurt would remember the hallow feeling that would make his stomach drop and the memory of his name would pollute Kurt's thoughts.

"So good," Sebastian panted and continued to enjoy the warmth surrounding his sex, "so perfect, so pretty." The elder grabbed a steady hold and lifted younger's hips to a more satisfying position. This was an unspoken sign to Kurt that he was about to finish. Just as Sebastian was about to finish, he could feel Kurt's body tightening towards completion too.

"With me," Sebastian muttered. Kurt frantically nodded his head in agreement. Several thrusts later both boys released sticky contents.

Neither boy did anything for the next several minutes, except to allow their chests to rise and fall until consciousness returned to them. Sebastian was the first regain consciousness and rolled out of Kurt. A stream of sticky liquid poured out of Kurt. "Mhum," Sebastian purred and wrapped his arms around his willowy husband. "That was fun." Kurt smiled, Sebastian's warm arms felt good around him- it made him feel safe.

"It was fun for me to." Kurt sleepily nested closer to his husband, "sleepy." Kurt didn't care that his body was covered in the evidence of their previous actions.

"Lucky for you," Sebastian leaned over and kissed his husband's ear. "You get to go to sleep."

Kurt purred in argument until he felt the bed shift. "Where are you going?" Kurt quickly turned around and frowned when he seen Sebastian setting up. "Why can't you stay with me?" Kurt crawled onto his knees up and wrapped his arms across his husband's shoulders. "I don't like it when you leave." Kurt honestly pouted. Being alone scared him.

Kurt couldn't see the smile on Sebastian's face. "I hate leaving you too." Sebastian grabbed a towel from the bowl on water next to the bed, "lean back." Kurt did. "It's a scary world out there." Sebastian cryptically replied. "I have to make sure the village is protected. We don't want anyone else injured." Kurt and Sebastian silently stared down at the marked skin covering Kurt's hips. "I'm sure you don't want anyone else attacked." Kurt hissed when Sebastian delicately tabbed the cold cloth onto his stomach. "You were so scared and confused when I found you."

Kurt hated talking about the attack. Everything about it has been blocked from his memory and jumbled into a myriad of emotions without reason to support them. On the one year anniversary of the incident Kurt experienced his first reawakening of emotion in a dream. In the dream he was running, what he was running from Kurt did not know. He could remember being terrified and hopeless. It was the feeling of hopelessness which confused Kurt the most. This hopelessness was not driven with fear; it was derived from selfless sorrow. Spaced in four to five month intervals Kurt would remember new and unexpected emotions. Disappointment, guilt and sadness were the strongest among them.

After the attack Kurt was unconscious for a week. According to Sebastian, who rescued him, it was not a man who attacked him, but instead a beast.

Kurt gasped when he felt the gentle tabbing on a cold and wet washcloth touched his sensitive skin again. "Sorry babe," Sebastian smirked. In truth he wasn't sorry; he loved cleaning up the evidence that Kurt encouraged their intercourse- it brought him pride and confidence. "The beast," Sebastian continued to clean Kurt's stomach, "has been spotted. According to reports he has found some more of his kind."

Kurt's paled at the news. "Where did they see them?" Kurt cried, his voice heightening when Sebastian delicately teased his upper thighs with the damp fabric.

"Nowhere that should concern you. Just stay here. Don't go outside and you will be safe." Sebastian instructed. He didn't like it when Kurt or the children left his sight, however if he was gone he would rather they stayed in their home where it was safe.

"I wish I could help you." Kurt mumbled. "No one needs me."

"You already have an important job." Sebastian slowly cleaned his own stickiness off of Kurt's thighs. "You have to take care of our children. They need you."

A vision of their five year old son, Thomas, and two year old daughter, Ellie, flashed through Kurt's mind. "I don't do much for them. Thomas has his special tutors and Ellie has her nanny. Whenever I tried to help them, I get pushed away. I don't see why I can't tutor and take care of my own children." Sebastian didn't say anything and kept cleaning up his passive partner. "I spend some time with them, but not enough." Sebastian remained silent. "If I can't spend time with them, I could at least try protecting them."

Sebastian took a deep breath and re-dampened the towel. "Would like you like to get rid of the nanny?" Sebastian brought the towel back to Kurt's body.

"I would like that. I would also like to tutor Tomas myself." Kurt added, setting up so he was now eye level with his husband. "I've been educated. I can tutor him."

"You don't have too." Sebastian played with peace.

"I know I don't have to. I want to," Kurt added and reached for Sebastian's hand. The fire caused Sebastian's eyes to spark again and like he would wish upon a star Kurt spoke, "please let me do this."

"I think your hands will be full with Ellie. She is a lot of work and I don't want to over stress you." Sebastian motioned his husband to lie back down and he grabbed his pants off the ground. "Ellie, just like you, is sensitive. She will need your full attention."

"I can handle it." Kurt hated how lowly he sounded. Deep down he knew he had every right to say how he would raise their children, but Sebastian always seemed to know more than he did. Maybe he wouldn't be able to take care of Ellie and Thomas at the same time. "Maybe I could spend half the day with Thomas and the other half with Ellie?" Kurt suggested.

If Sebastian's back wasn't currently facing Kurt, then Kurt would have been able to see an irritated expression on his husband's face. "I think it would be best if we let Thomas stay with his tutors."

"Why?" Kurt timidly asked. Sebastian knew what was best after all. "I…I… know how to read and write."

"It is not a good idea because Ellie needs you more. She is sensitive, like you. Thomas is stronger." Sebastian replied with absolutely certainty.

"They are both our children. You promised me you'd never treat Ellie differently because she isn't your biological child." Kurt cried.

"I'm not," Sebastian replied, almost tipping from the side of irritation to angry. When did Kurt question his final say? "I am doing what is best for him. Ellie has your beauty. She won't need to be smart to go far. Her looks will take her there. You can help Ellie become a lady who a respectable man will want to marry. Thomas, he will need to wit to survive the harsh world."

Kurt knew by his husband's tone that he shouldn't say anything, but he couldn't control his next statement. "People… don't marry for… beauty."

Sebastian didn't know if he was irritated or angry, but Kurt's words corrected that confusion to amusement. Fully dressed and ready for public eye Sebastian turned around. Just as innocent as the day they meet Sebastian smiled and brought his fingers over Kurt's pretty face, "They do every day, sweetie." Kurt stayed silent to those words. "I better go. I'll be back before you wake up." Sebastian innocently kissed Kurt and his palm settled on one of Kurt's scared hips.

The remembrance of the scars caused Kurt to shiver and fear to return. "Please don't leave me."

Sebastian pulled away with calculated eyes. "What about the beast?"

"What about you? You have plenty of soldiers and guards."

The elder smiled, "I could probably stay in tonight." Kurt's eyes lit up with excitement and relief. "But it is going to cost you?" Kurt did need to ask what the cost was, in these situations the cost was always the same.

"Okay." Kurt set up and onto his knees, while Sebastian tugged his shirt over his head and pulled down his pants and undergarments. "I don't like it when you try and leave me at night." Kurt replied to the awkward silence of cloths being pulled off.

"I don't like it either." Sebastian laid his back on the bed and watched Kurt position himself for what would come next.

"Do you love me, Kurt?" Sebastian asked like he always did before they shared something intimate.

"Yes. As do you," Kurt answered and Sebastian shook his head in agreement.

The shacking of Sebastian's head reminded Kurt on what he was to do next. With some hesitance Kurt closed his eyes and began licking the appendage between his husband's legs. Sebastian suppressed a moan and watched his beautiful husband. Kurt had the fairest skin and longest eyelashes he had ever seen.

Kurt moved his head sideways for a better angle and Sebastian nudged his hips upwards.

The shadows of Kurt's eyelashes streamed down his checks and his delicate tongue was starting to collect hints of release. "Stop being a tease," Sebastian whined.

Finished with teasing Kurt covered his husband's sex with his mouth.

Sebastian loudly moaned with the rhythm of Kurt's mouth and tongue. Sebastian never told Kurt this, because he knew it would embarrass him, but Kurt gave the best blow jobs. Ever since they exchanged vows Sebastian has been completely faithful to his husband, which is something that completely surprises him. Before that however, Sebastian received many oral experiences from several people with questionable values.

Kurt was special and Sebastian knew that he always would be.

Sebastian released himself for the second time that evening. Proud of himself, Kurt crawled towards his husband and made room for himself between Sebastian's arms.

"Now we go to sleep." Kurt ticked his nose into Sebastian's bare chest.

"Now we go to sleep." Sebastian smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Don't leave me." Kurt mumbled.

It took a long time and lots of planning and sacrifices for Sebastian to get Kurt to where he is now- in his arms compliant, devoted and dependent. Thinking back on the previous eight years down to the last two hours, everything went according to plan. He managed to eliminate Kurt's former fiancé and confidence. He finally convinced everyone that he knows what is best and he gained the family he always wanted. His husband is beautiful. His son is a carbon copy of himself and his daughter is a precious gem.

Over the years it became easier to get what he wanted. Simple touches and words could make Kurt melt to Sebastian's wants. Sebastian did not have to go anywhere tonight, but just a simple threat and reminding of the beast would turn Kurt's mouth from silent to enthusiastic.

Kurt's breathing leveled as he entered his early levels of sleep.

"You are so beautiful," Sebastian whispered to his sleeping husband, "and I will never leave you."

….

What does everyone think? I am NOT abandoning my other stories, but should I even bother with this story in the future? Other than grammar, how is my writing overall? Please be nice and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Story notes: I'm afraid this chapter is boring, but it is the build up for what will happen next. I'm not sure when I'll post again. Hopefully I'll update sooner rather than later considering I don't imagine many people liking this ending. Unfortunately I don't see another chapter up for a while.

WARNINGS: smut, talk of violence and murder

…

Seven years ago:

An early Sunday morning on the cobbled streets of Willow's Burge could be described as nothing less than mayhem. In and out merchandise was exchanged for fresh gossip or simple favors. Over the shouts of financial negotiations was the vocal paperboy reading article titles. Mixed in with the clicking of tea cups was the sound of wild chickens and ducks. Banners were hanging from the posts and farmers were selling their crops, overall Sunday's were busy mornings.

In the heart of the chaos with a book in hand and his back against the tall water fountain sat Kurt Hummel. All sound, apart from the turning of the pages from his book, was nothing more than white noise-noise which sounded like ocean waves if he did not concentrate on it. _"The war was over and peace, like all the other brave solders, was killed by the blood thirty sword of the dark eye victor." _Kurt's eyes did not stop moving back and forth and did he notice not the sound of footsteps approaching towards him nor did he notice a throat clearing. _"All hope was lost, and the shadow was just a shadow." _

"If you look this hot when reading a book, I can only imagine what you look like when you're doing more pleasurable things." A rough hand grabbed the book from Kurt's grip which forced Kurt to snap back to reality.

"Excuse me?" Kurt had intended his voice to sound irritated, but it came out more timid and confused than he would have liked.

The stranger's smirk caused Kurt to shiver. "I said, you don't have to read this anymore," then without warning or preamble the man tossed Kurt's book into the pool at the bottom of the fountain.

"That's mine!" Kurt cried and began to dip his hand into the water to retrieve it, but his hand was captured by the stranger's. "Let go of me," Kurt yanked on his hand, but the stranger only tightened his grip.

Without letting go of Kurt's wrist the man took a seat next to the fountain. "I can only imagine how filthy that water is. We can't get you dirty now can we? And to repeat myself, you don't have to read any more."

Now that the man was no longer standing in front of the sun Kurt was able to get a better view of him. There was no denying that they man was attractive. There were emerald sparks in his eyes and his hair was carefully styled. If the grandeur of his coat and boots were an indicator, he was very wealthy.

"I don't _have_ to read," Kurt growled, "It is something I like to do and I don't have to work on Sunday's."

"You may enjoy reading, but no one reads in the middle of town without an ulterior motive." The man openly laughed at Kurt's blank expression. "I guess I know you better than you know yourself."

"You don't know anything about me." Kurt warned. Who was this man and who did he think he was. "Let go of my wrist and leave."

Surprisingly the man loosened Kurt's wrist. "Oh, I know who you are." Kurt raised his eyebrows in a daring manner. "You are Kurt Hummel, the son of the town inventor and you spend your time working with your father or at the library."

"Everyone knows that," Kurt looked sadly at his book in the water. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go find another book, unless of course you want to destroy that one too."

"I'm not finished yet," the stranger placed his hand on top of Kurt's knee, both because he wanted to and plus he was not ready for Kurt to leave. "I know you're engaged to the coward prince, his name is Blaine right? I also know that you're unhappy with the match and you spend your time displaying that pretty face and body while you _innocently read a book_ in hopes that someone better will come along." Kurt stiffened when he felt the hand on his knee creep up an inch. "Well, Kurt, someone better has come along and you don't _need to_ _pretend_ that you actually care about literature."

"Get your hand off me," Kurt shouted and a few people looked their way, unsurprisingly no one came to his aid. "I don't know who you are."

Before Kurt could finish his sentence the stranger smiled and introduced himself. "Oh please excuse my ill manners, I'm Sebastian Smyth, but after we're married you can call me Bas and when we're in bed I would prefer you if you screamed Sebastian."

"Smyth," Kurt growled.

"For the first time in my life I was wrong, call me by my last name." Sebastian snuck his other arm round Kurt's thin waist and whispered into Kurt's ear, "that is much hotter."

"Enough," Kurt pushed Sebastian away from him. "Leave me alone. I'm engaged to the love of my life and your attempt of seduction is only embarrassing yourself."

Unhindered by Kurt's insult Sebastian returned his body next to Kurt's and laced their fingers together. "If I were seducing you, then you would already be on your knees. I'm just telling you the facts." With the tender touch of their fingertips in combination with the suggestive words Kurt's face turned red. "I think your virgin embarrassment to sex is adorable. Tell me, how far have you and the prince gone? Or are you not even holding hands yet?" Sebastian softly ran his thumb over Kurt's trembling fingers. "I have meet Blaine before. He is an indecisive coward who, when the day is done, will abandon you for his own skin. You need a real man. A man who cannot only protect you, but also give you want you really _need."_

"Blaine is not a coward and he protects me, not that I can't take care of myself." Kurt snapped and again pushed Sebastian's hands away from him. "Don't you dare speak ill of him again."

"If he does protect you, then why isn't he here now?"

"He has his royal duties."

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with the beast?" Sebastian freed Kurt from him and instead captured Kurt's attention.

"What beast? There isn't a beast," Kurt waved his hand towards Sebastian, "expect you of course."

"The beast isn't here yet, but I heard that one is coming. Rumor has it that the beast will take over the castle and when it does the royal family will flee, I will defend our village, and you will be left alone."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian gossip, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. There is no beast and Blaine will never leave me."

"Oh Kurt, it's sweet that you actually believe that, but believe what you want, just know I'm right and I always get what I want." Kurt stood up and glared at Sebastian. "And I think we both know what I want." Kurt immediately cured himself for standing up and giving Sebastian the opportunity to admire his body.

"This," Kurt indicated himself and without a second thought pushed Sebastian into the fountain. "Will never be yours." Kurt informed and stomped away from him. A few men, Sebastian's friends Kurt assumed, were glaring at him.

"It's sweet that you think that." Sebastian whispered and stood up in the fountain. "It already belongs to me."

What Sebastian did not know was that Kurt heard his last statement.

…

Present:

Kurt slowly fluttered his eyelids and adjusted to the morning light. His head was lying on his husband's naked chest, which peacefully rises and falls with each breath; and Sebastian kept his arm securely wrapped around Kurt bare waist. Sunday was Kurt's favorite and least favorite day of the week. He loved them because Sebastian did not have to work and he could stay and play with the children. Thomas especially loved Sunday's because that was when his father's would take him to the horse stables. Ellie too loved Sunday's, but Kurt suspected that she loved them because it was the only day of the week she was given pancakes for breakfast. Sebastian use to argue that he did not want his children eating commoner's food. That all changed when Thomas was two and when almost walked in on his fathers who were about to have share some morning friskiness. That day forth Sebastian allowed the cooks to prepare pancakes in effort to distract the children on the days he did not have to work.

Kurt brushed his check across Sebastian's chest and glanced towards the window. The sky was a pale gray color and no birds were flying. Seven years ago Kurt would have suggested that a storm was coming, but now gray clouds were the normal.

"How long have you been up," Sebastian whispered and kissed the top of Kurt's head and his arm tightened around Kurt. "I've been waiting for you to get wake up, but I didn't want to disturb you. You're just so beautiful when you're sleeping."

Kurt rolled onto his stomach and rested his chest against his husband. "Good morning, Bas." Kurt leaned in and shared a morning kiss with Sebastian. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

Kurt squealed when Sebastian quickly spun their bodies around and pinned Kurt to the mattress. "I've waited longer to be able to do this." Like an animal Sebastian tongue consumed Kurt's mouth."

Kurt's least favorite part of the Sunday morning was this, sex with Sebastian under the morning sunlight. It was the same sun who watched Kurt confess his love to the phantom of his past, and who witnessed him dismiss Sebastian's crass behavior. It was not that Kurt did not enjoy his time with Sebastian, Sebastian was after all very talented, and it was just that Kurt felt like a fraud and a cheat.

Sebastian's mouth and hips established a rhythm and like the debris in the wind, Kurt went along with the movement. Once Sebastian and Kurt both finished the two shared a relaxing and intimate bath.

…

"Papa, daddy," a loud voice shouted as Sebastian and Kurt entered the dining room. "I ate two pancakes this morning!"

Kurt wetted his thumb and whipped the sticky syrup off his son's face. "That is good for a growing boy," Kurt praised his son. Thomas looked very much like his papa, Sebastian. They both shared the same shade of green eyes and brown hair. The only difference was that Thomas inherited Santana's round cheeks. When Thomas had a tantrum it was difficult to say who he behaved more like. "Did you eat an apple too?" Thomas hesitantly shook his head. "Okay, go eat one now."

Before Thomas could return to the breakfast table Sebastian scooped the small boy into his arms and frantically tickled him. Thomas loud laugher echoed the manor. "Papa, no!" The small boy bellowed and wildly waved his arms. "It tickles!"

Sebastian's unadulterated smiled caused Kurt to smile too. This was why he loved Sundays. "I'm sorry Thomas," Sebastian stopped ticking the boy and allowed his son to recollect his breath. "Do you forgive me?"

"It depends," Thomas crossed his arms and mimicked a serious expression, "will you let me ride Snowy and feed her carrots?" Ever since Thomas was three he loved animals, but the white horse with white hair was his favorite. The horse's real name is Stephanotis, but Thomas took the liberty to rename her. ""And we stay there all day and for dessert I get two cookies?

"That can be arranged."

Yay," Thomas ran back to the table and rested his knees on top the dining table chair. "Hurry and eat so we can go soon."

Sebastian offered Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before advancing towards Ellie. "Hello my princess," the maid, who was feeding Ellie, dismissed herself and left Sebastian and Kurt to finish feeding the one year old.

"pa-pa," Ellie waved her little arms, signifying that she wanted up and out of her high chair, "up." Sebastian happy obliged the order "Daddy!" The little girl screamed when she finally noticed her other father, "Daddy."

Ellie fought in Sebastian's arms in effort to get into Kurt's. "You want to daddy to hold you?"

"Yes!"

Kurt opened his arms and Ellie clung to him like a magnet. "Good morning, sweetheart." Kurt kissed Ellie brown hair was moved back to Ellie's high chair and half-finished dry pancake. "Is breakfast good?" Ellie opened her mouth and welcomed the tiny piece of pancake on the end of the fork.

It was not difficult to tell that Ellie was Kurt's biological child. The two had the same eyes and facial expressions. Very little of Ellie's mother could be seen in her, but Kurt hoped Ellie would develop some – not all- of Brittney's innocence. After Santana gave them Thomas and Brittney gave them Ellie, Kurt had wanted the mother's to stay in their lives. Sebastian however reminded him, until he stopped asking, that Santana and Brittney knew what they were getting themselves into and were paid more than generously.

"Humm," Ellie hummed and swallowed her food. "More yummy."

"Hurry and eat," Thomas whined, "We have to go see the horses."

The family of four quietly ate their breakfast and was occasionally asked to eat faster by Thomas, who was already wearing his shoes over his pajama leggings and holding a bag of carrots. "Hurry papa, I want to go see Snowy," Thomas ran out of the room and returned with 3 pairs of shoes. He sat a pair next to Sebastian, Kurt and Ellie. "Can we go now?" Thomas ran out of the room again and returned with several coats.

Before either Sebastian or Kurt could respond the maid returned with a worried expression on her face. "I'm sorry to intrude, but a Mr. Crawford arrived and he would like to would you to speak with Mr. Sebastian Smyth." Kurt stilled the motion of his fork; he did not like Mr. Adam Crawford. When they first meet, Kurt could envision them being friends, but more than one occasional Kurt found Adam mentally undressing him and when Adam caught Kurt staring at him Adam would give a knowing smiling. Thankfully Adam never acted on it and Kurt pushed aside his feelings. Sebastian and Adam had been friends for a long time and he did not want Sebastian to sacrifice any more than he already had for him.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Sebastian unhurriedly continued to eat his breakfast.

Meanwhile the maid shuffled her feet, "Mr. Smyth, Mr. Crawford said it was urgent." Sebastian narrowed his eyes and silently weighed the odds of whether or not Adam could have serious news.

"Thomas, why don't you let daddy help you get dressed and once your done we can go ride the horses," and without farther ado Sebastian excused himself.

When Sebastian arrived to the waiting room he imagined Adam would be scooping through his belongings, instead Adam rushed towards him with wide eyes, "the beast is back," Adam chocked, "ten of our men seen it. We tried to capture him, but he escaped."

Sebastian glared at his childhood friend, "Adam, hundreds of people have seen the beast for the past seven years. Why are you telling me this now?"

After Sebastian failed to kill the beast seven years ago he had hoped the beast would get lost or killed in the wild. As it turned out, the beast never journeyed far. Sometimes Sebastian wanted to leave the village limit and end the beast once and for all, but then he would hear the miserable sounds of the crying monster. Why should he end the beast, when it was suffering already? After all, the village was safe and the boarder was secure- or it was until now.

Adam turned pale and then red, "Yes, but this time it was within the village boarded. It has completely destroyed the old inventor's home and the public library." Sebastian froze at the mention of Kurt's childhood home and library. "I don't know what it is after, but it is definitely after something."

"Where is _it_ now?" Sebastian growled and all he seen was red.

"We don't know. We think it is still within village limits, as no one saw it leave."

Adam quietly stared into his friends eyes. He has known Sebastian at his best and at his worst, but he never seen his friend this angry before.

"I know where _it_ is going," Sebastian spat, "but _it _will be dead before _it _gets there. _It _may have gotten away one time, but not this time."

Sebastian stormed out of the waiting room and Adam followed him towards Thomas' bedroom.

"Honey, what did Adam want?" Kurt frozen when he noticed the expression on his husband's face and Adam trailing behind him.

"Unfortunately something has happened." Sebastian did not elude farther. "I want you to stay put. I don't want you, Thomas or Ellie to leave this room. Adam will stand guard at watch you."

"But papa, you said we were going to ride the horses once I got dress! See, I got dressed." Thomas wiggled his arms and legs.

"Not now Thomas." Thomas' expression feel. Papa had never scolded him before.

"Sebastian, what happened?" Kurt cried. His husband only got this angry when it involved the beast. "Does it involve…" Kurt could not say the word, especially in front of the children.

"_It _has been spotted, but you are completely safe. I'm going to go outside and secure the building. I will protect my family and I don't want you or the children to see what I intend to do with anything that threatens it." Sebastian replied and then brought their lips together. Sebastian knew that when would he killed the beast he wanted to smell like Kurt. It would drive the beast crazy.

"Please, please, don't leave us," Kurt cried but Adam walked between the married couple. "We need you here."

"You and the children will be safe. If something happens, Kurt I want you to cover the children's eyes and hears. Adam, you have your weapon?" Adam nodded, "don't show any mercy." Sebastian stomped out of the room and locked the door behind him.

It was time to kill the beast.

…

End notes: Please leave nice review! Reviews both excite and terrify me. I'm not sure when I'll update again. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Story notes: I had more writing time today then I planned on having. Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. I'm going to try and update "Games without Rules" next. Thanks for reading and please review.

WARNINGS: PLEASE READ: murder (not Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian or children), slight non-con behavior, kidnapping, violence, foul language in front of children.

This story is fiction and not my impression of the world.

…

"Three months," Adam coolly replied. Ellie was now fully dressed and watching Thomas play with his building blocks. Kurt was thankful that Thomas' tantrum did not last long.

"Three months for what?" Kurt quietly asked. He did not like the look in Adam's eyes. It was the same look that shamelessly pictured him in compromising positions in front of his own husband, or in this case, his children.

Kurt looked away from Adam and back to the kids. Ellie gently clasped her hands when Thomas knocked over the tower he just built. Even though Adam was now out of his sight Kurt could tell Adam was smirking and staring at his backside.

"It's the amount of time the public expects one spouse to mourn the death of the other. It is also three months when it becomes the best friend of the departed to take care of the widow and his brats." Kurt unintentionally stiffened as Adam advanced behind him. "As I see it, the nanny can take care of those two and I will take care of you." Adam's breath was hot on Kurt's ears.

"Sebastian knows what he is doing; and is that how you treat your friend?" The Kurt from seven years ago would have pushed Adam away and take his children away his foul company. This Kurt only whispered and watched his children peacefully play. "Sebastian has done so much for you. He helped you buy a house and land, now you wish his death."

"He didn't _buy_ me anything. He _bought _you. Well more like took and paid later." Adam whispered. "You see," Adam continued, "it was I who seen you first. When I first seen you, you were walking hand in hand with your former prince and looking too pretty for your own good. I told Sebastian that I planned to take the beautiful boy who works at the library and make him mine. The fact that you had a fiancé was just an insignificant detail."

Kurt felt Adam gently press himself onto his back. Thankfully Thomas and Ellie did not notice anything. "Get away from me, now." Kurt panicked.

Adam slightly step back, "Sebastian may be a companion, but I wouldn't go so far as to call him a friend. He took you away from me and do you want to know what else he did?" It was clear that Adam did not want Kurt to answer. "He used to brag about you." Kurt wished Adam would stop talking. He loves Sebastian, but there are certain traits about his husband that Kurt did not want to think about or remember. "When you two returned from your honeymoon, he explained in vivid detail -over drinks at the pub- of your intimate times together." Adam did not try to cover the envy in his voice. "My so called _friend_ gloated about the sounds you make and the positions you favor, even though he knew it was _I _who deserved you. He still brags you know. Him leaving the curtains open every night it not by accident. No, he wants everyone to hear you and to know who you belong too. Now, I'm sick of it."

"Don't," Kurt whispered, "Please, Adam, just stop talking." Kurt knew his children's attention span was limited and soon they would take notice in him. "Sebastian is strong, he's a good fighter. If..if..something were to," Kurt could not finished the thought, "then we would all be killed."

"Not exactly," Adam smiled. "As I see it Sebastian wants to kill the beast. He was unsuccessful seven years, what makes you think this time will be any different? The only difference is that the beast is older and I imagine stronger and wiser." Adam stepped around Kurt so that they were now face to face. "When the beast invaded the castle seven years ago, it didn't take any of the royal jewels or treasures and at the early hours this morning it just searched. It is clear it is after something." Kurt stared over Adam's shoulder and watched the children. Thomas was attempting to teach Ellie colors. "The secret to get rid of the beast is give it want it wants."

"And what is that?" Kurt can still remember the hollow stare in the beast's eyes when it first attacked him all those years ago. The beast did not look like it was searching for anything.

"I don't care what it wants, as long as long as it makes you a widow in my bed."

"Stop it!" Kurt cried. Thomas and Ellie stopped playing and turned to their daddy. "I'm sorry kids, please play some more." Thomas hesitantly stared at Adam before deciding to return his attention back to his toys. "I'm married Adam, for Pete's sack you're married too-to David remember. You cannot talk that way."

Adam lightly laughed, "I'm pretty sure David would welcome you in to our bed with open arms. You were quit the tease on him when you two were still in school." Kurt began to protest, but Adam interrupted him. "He really gets hard for you, just as I do. That is why some of our best sex is when one of use role-plays you."

"You're disgusting," Kurt growled. "Get out of this room now."

"But Kurt, your dear sweet hubby told me to protect you." Adam scolded, "You are everyone's pretty red rose and we don't want you to get damaged."

"Papa, there!" Ellie screamed. Kurt turned pale when he noticed his daughter standing on a toy box and peaking over the window ledge. Her chubby hands were firmly pressed against the glass. "I want papa!" Kurt ran the short distanced and scooped Ellie into his arms. Kurt quickly glanced out the window. Sebastian was talking to a number of solders. The sky was gloomy and dark for a morning. Kurt silently thanked that Ellie did not see anything she should not have seen and he quickly closed the curtains. "Papa," the small girl shouted again. "Where papa go?" Ellie asked after the curtains were closed and her view of the outside world had vanished.

"Ellie, sweetie," Kurt whispered into his daughters. "Please don't yell." Kurt knew yelling or making any form of loud noise could attract the beast. "Do you want to sing with me?" Thomas dropped the toy he was playing with and joined his father and sister. "Let's sing softly, okay." Kurt purposefully ignored Adam grunt in the background and began singing simple lullabies.

The sweet songs kept Thomas and Ellie quiet and distracted, until the sound of glass shattering and a muffled screaming echoed behind the nursery door.

…

Seven years ago:

"Seven or eight, I'll settle for six, but no less than five." Blaine kissed Kurt's ear.

Kurt laughed and nestled into his favorite place in the world, in his fiancé's arms. "Were talking dogs right? Goodness I don't think I could handle that much wildlife."

"Of course not," Kurt relaxed and closed his eyes. The bright glare on the lake surface was blinding him. "I want twelve dogs and fifteen cats. If you really love me, then you would even allow me to get a few pigs, horses and cows."

Kurt lifted his left hand up, "is it too late to take this off?" Blaine loudly laughed, reached for Kurt's extended hand and kissed the engagement ring. "That is a lot of animals. Would you even have time for me? Would you even have time for our children?" Kurt turned four shades of red when he realized what he just said. "I mean, not that we have to have children or anything. It is okay if you don't want any."

Neither boy said anything right away. The sun was warm and the day's responsibilities were low. It was a day driven by future hopes and plans and not expectations and demands. When Blaine invited Kurt to spend the day with him, Kurt had expected that the two of them would share dessert at the bakery. Kurt did not expect Blaine to take him on a little journey outside the village gates and in the forest. The walk was a little lengthy, but Kurt did not complain. How could he complain? He was holding hands with his true love and not under the scrutiny of family or the public. After what could have been a mile Blaine lifted the finial tree branch and revealed a small clearing. Within the open space were a tinkling stream and the calm lake the water flowed into. Luscious grass surrounded the water and the thick forest reflected off the smooth surface.

"Kurt, do you want children?"

A small feeling of disappoint dropped in Kurt's heart. "Yes, but we don't have to. I mean if you don't want anything then I would…"

"Seven or eight," Blaine playfully squeezed Kurt's waist. "I want seven or eight children."

"Blaine," The pale boy screamed and pulled himself out the warm arms. "Are you crazy? Eight kids?" The dark hair boy smiled and rubbed his hand up the pale neck in front of him. "Do you have any idea of outnumbered we would be? That is four kids per person! Well, more like nine children and just one me." Kurt jabbed Blaine in the chest with his finger. "I think one kid is better."

"One," Blaine whined, "one is boring and not to mention lonely. If we have one, then we need a second, and if we have two then there is no sound reason not to have eight children. Common Kurt, how cute would it be to wake up every morning with kids running down the hallway with loud feet. Wouldn't it be fun to watch them get excited for dessert?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "One, two, eight there is nothing logic to that reason, but I agree two kids would be a good number." Blaine opened his mouth, "but no more than two." Kurt paused when Blaine smiled, "now why are you smiling?"

"I convince you from wanting one to two kids, now I only have to talk you into six more until I reach my goal." Blaine noticed an untellable emotion cross Kurt's blue eyes. "What is wrong?"

The pale boy turned around and rested his back against Blaine's chest. "I'm not an expert in the reproduction system, but I do believe a woman is involved in the making of a child."

"So all we need to do is find a woman who will carry our children. I'm sure we could find someone to volunteer for us."

Kurt took a deep breath, "and how do we get her pregnant? Can we just look into her vagina and then she becomes pregnant? I don't want you to…you know." Kurt rambled the last part of his sentence. The couple had yet to advance from a heat kiss, something that Kurt was very thankful for. Whenever their conversations acknowledge sex, Kurt could not stop himself from blushing. From the time they first meet Blaine never stopped being a gentleman. He never pressured Kurt to do something he was not ready for, having said that, Blaine was also pretty excited for the day Kurt would be ready. Their wedding night he was promise.

"I have thought about that." Blaine lowered his hazel eyes to the brown hair boy, "I wish there was another way, but for the time being there isn't one."

"Excuse me," Kurt cried, "is that why you want so many children? Should I be jealous?" Kurt was partly joking and partly concerned.

"Of course not, I'm just saying it is something that will have to happen if we want children. I really want a little Kurt running around." Kurt smiled as Blaine grip protectively tightened around him. "In case you were wondering, you are the only person I think that way about. When we share our first time, it is going to be beautiful and special." Blaine smiled and Kurt turned red again.

"I'm starting to question your intentions," Kurt teased. Blaine quickly spun them around. Now Kurt was lying on the green grass and Blaine's back was about the clear sky and surrounding forest.

"My intentions, you ask. Well, I intend to love you, make you happy and to protect you." The dark hair boy finished his promise by gently pressed his hand on Kurt's heart and leaned down to chastely kiss Kurt's soft lips.

The kiss ended and Kurt could not stop himself from asking. "What about the beast Sebastian mentioned?"

Sad irritation flashed though Blaine hazel eyes, "Kurt, we discussed this. There isn't a beast. Sebastian is just a jerk. I want you to listen to me," Blaine did not continue until their gazes met. "I will never abandon you, hurt you or do anything to put you in risk. Next, there isn't a beast. Our soldiers have searched high and low and never found anything. If there was a beast do you honestly think I would have taken you out and into the forest? " Kurt shook his head. "Exactly, there isn't a beast. You are my lifelong love and I will never leave you. I promise."

"I love you," Kurt replied and then crushed their lips together for a less innocent kiss.

Blaine temporary pulled away, "I love you too."

"I really like this lake. Can we call it our place?"

"Yes, this is our place." The promise was finalized by the reconnection of their lips in the warm summer's air.

…

Present:

The scream was muffled and Kurt could only imagine it was being suffocated by a pillow or hand. The broken glass was loud, but not loud enough to penetrate the stone walls and alert everyone outside.

"Daddy?" Sensing that something was wrong Thomas ran to his father and hesitantly hugged Kurt's trembling legs. Ellie mimicked her brother's actions. "What was that?" Kurt lost his voice and his blood ran cold when he heard the haunting sound of nails scratching against the locked nursery door. "Daddy?" Thomas tried again.

"Shh," Kurt whispered, but the whisper did not go unnoticed and the scratching became more vigorous. "Adam, what do we do?"

Adam did not answer Kurt, but instead reached for his weapon. "I'll do what I said I would do. Give it want it wants. It can have anything." With his free hand Adam roughly grabbed Kurt by the arm and forced him towards Thomas' oak wardrobe.

"Kids," Ellie and Thomas tried to run to their father however Adam blocked them from Kurt's hold. "Adam, what are you doing? Ellie, Thomas, come here now." Adam gently pushed Thomas to the side.

"You all cannot fit in there. They're short, can hide behind the curtains." Adam tightened his grip on Kurt arm, making a bruise on the pale boy, "and to think that Sebastian said you were passive."

Adam did not realize what happened until a cold string tingled on his left cheek. "Don't you dare and touch my children! You are a disgusting moron!" Kurt could have said more, however he was stopped when he tasted of iron in his mouth and his jaw throbbed.

"And don't you dare forget I'm the real man here. I'm the protector. You're just the little warm hole I want." Adam whipped Kurt's blood off his fist and to his pant legs.

Kurt's tear blurred his vision and he could only imagine how scared his children were. "Adam, please."

"Shut up," Adam swung open the wardrobe and pushed Kurt inside. "Be the quiet little bitch I know you are." The locked of the wardrobe clicked loudly after Adam slammed the door.

"Let me out of here!" Kurt cried and pushed against the wooden door-it did not budge, leaving him trap in a dark little cage. "Please!" Kurt did not try to wipe away his tears when he heard Thomas and Ellie calling for him. "Adam, my children need me! Let me out!" Kurt continued to push against the door with his shoulder. "Kids, hid and close your eyes and cover your ears."

With nothing left but desperation Kurt pressed his ear against the wood and tried to listen. He could no longer here his children, which Kurt hoped, meant that Thomas was keeping his sister quiet and the two of them were well hidden. Adam's footsteps were loud and they continued to pace back and forth by the door.

"I'll let you in!" Adam shouted to the source of the scratching. "You can come in here and take what you want, just don't hurt us and I won't attack you."

A string of no's streamed through Kurt's mind, _"this is a ridiculous, insane. Where are Thomas and Ellie? Are they scared?"_

Time stilled and the only sound Kurt could here was the blood rushing to his ears, the sound ended when Adam let of a blood chilling scream. The scream began loud and slowly grew quieter as Adam was dragged away from the room. Now was Kurt's opportunity to escape. With more vigor than before Kurt aligned his feet against the wall of the closet and pushed his back against the door.

"Daddy, can we come in there." Thomas voice muffed through the wood and he gently knocked on the door.

"I'm trying Thomas. Please go and hide until I can open this." Kurt ordered between gritted teeth and continued to push.

"Daddy, why is the big dog smelling Ellie?"

"Oh no, no, no, Thomas I'm coming out now."

"But why is he smelling Ellie's hair?"

A slight budge clicked in the wardrobe door. "I almost have it, stand back I don't want to hit you." With a few additional pushes Kurt forced the door open. The curtain covered dim lights flooded into the wardrobe and Kurt tumbled stomach first on the floor. It took Kurt a few moments to adjust to the situation and when he did he was horrified.

Ellie was giggling and the large animal was sniffing her hair. The dog, as Thomas describe, was larger than a big dog. It was a little over five feet tall and had solid black fur. Its legs were tone and muscular.

"No," Kurt barely breathed, "no."

The back legs of the animal stiffened and flexed when it heard Kurt's voice. Ellie stopped giggling when the animal removed its nose from her hair. "Daddy, look big dog," Ellie smiled, completely unafraid by the ferocious looking animal before her. The animal transitioned its weight and stoop up onto two fees, nearly doubling its height. Sharp pearly fangs extended from his lips. This was the beast.

"Please," Kurt whispered, "please don't hurt my children." The beast growled at the word _children. _"Please just let them go. Take me instead." The beast reduced back onto four legs and calculatedly crawled towards Kurt frozen body on the laying in front of the wardrobe. "Thomas, take Ellie and hide until Papa finds you." Kurt hated giving his son this much responsibility, but Thomas and Ellie could not stay here.

The beast did not show any interest in Thomas as Thomas slipped his hand with Ellie's and pulled her out of the room. The beast did not show any emotion when it stepped over a piece of Adam's pants-the same piece that Adam wiped Kurt's blood onto earlier.

_"What did he do with Adam?" _Kurt internally panicked. _"Please don't let Thomas and Ellie find him. Why did I send them away? Where is Sebastian?" _

Just as he did with Ellie, the beast lowered his nose to Kurt's head. With nothing else to do Kurt closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the floor and held himself still. Meanwhile the beast moved its nose from Kurt's hair and to the back of Kurt's neck. Hot breath tickled the pale skin, but unlike Ellie, Kurt did not laugh- he could not laugh. From his neck the nose and mouth traveled to his ear and cheek. The nose stopped wondering when it smelt the blood on Kurt's lower lip. Kurt tightened his closed eyelids when he felt a warm tongue lick it his chin and lips.

The beast found what is wanted and it sunk its sharp fangs into the pale neck-which caused Kurts world to black.

…

Twenty-minutes later:

"Adam, what are you doing on the floor? Are you just going to pretend that you did not make up the whole beast story?" Sebastian teased and advanced towards his friend, who was setting on the floor with his back against the wall. Adam was a little ways from Thomas's bedroom. "I would be mad at you, but Kurt is going to be extra sweet in bed tonight. Just next time tell me in advance. Oh, stop being so quite." Sebastian turned white when he was close enough to see his friend. Adam had no color and his body was covered in blood and scars. "No," Sebastian panicked and ran away from Adam and towards the place he last left his family.

Thomas' bedroom door was badly beaten and carelessly swinging back and forth. Fire and angry rage through Sebastian's body, "Kurt, sweetie, where are you?"

Sebastian pushed the door open all the way and stepped inside. The room was a hopeless mess. Pieces of broken wood littered the floor, the wardrobe was completely destroyed and Thomas's toys were scattered all around. "Where are you? Show yourself beast!" Sebastian shouted.

"Papa?" Sebastian was quick to move when he heard his son's voice from the closet in the hallway. As fast as he could Sebastian opened the door. Thomas was holding Ellie and both children stared up at him with wide eyes. "Daddy, said to hide in here until you found us. Was daddy playing a new game?" Papa did not answer Thomas's question and scoped both children into his arms.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't a fun game." Thomas answered innocently. "Ellie liked the dog the most."

"You saw a dog?"

"Big dog goes…" Ellie exaggeratedly smelt the air to make her point, "Where daddy go?"

"Daddy isn't here?" Sebastian stared into Ellie's eyes, Kurt's eyes.

"The dog took him." Thomas answered. "When will daddy come back?"

"He's gone?" Sebastian chocked. Guilty and rage consumed Sebastian. "He will be back as soon as I rescue him." Sebastian kissed both his children's foreheads. _"Why did I not stay with my family? Once I find that beast I will kill it and Kurt will be mine again. It better not hurt my Kurt."_

…

End-notes: What do you guys think? Please be gentle in your reviews. Please review. I'm getting little feedback for this story and it makes me feel sad and discouraged. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Story notes: I did not plan on finishing this chapter as quickly as I did. There are currently a lot of unanswered questions in this story and if you feel confused that is probably why. Questions will be answered through flashbacks and with Kurt's own realizations. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Recently I've had a lot of writing time, however it is almost over. I'm verily certain I won't be able to update for a while, but I have no intentions to abandon this story. If I do update something soon, then it will probably be "A Master's Creation." (Not promising anything)

WARNINGS PLEASE READ: violence, kidnapping, bondage, dom/sub and non-con (no rape)

Please enjoy and understand that this story is for fun. It is not my impression of the world. Thanks

…

Seven years ago:

Kurt arrived at the castle gates at seven-thirty sharp for his monthly breakfast with the queen, his future mother-in-law. The queen was without question the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had warm honey tone skin, soft blue eyes and hair dark as night. Her relationship with Kurt was tolerable at best. The affiliation could have been worse, but thanks to the accepting public, Kurt was adored by the people. The joyous royal union forced the queen to be bearable towards Kurt. It was not that the queen had a strong reason to dislike Kurt. Even she had to admit he was nice, from a good family, and he made her son happy. She only wished Kurt was instead a Katie or Kailee. Deep down the queen had hope Kurt was just a fling, something for Blaine to experiment on. She was wrong and in return she invited Kurt the fifteen of every month for breakfast. When Kurt was first introduced to Blaine's parents he was mainly concerned about the king. Would the king forbid Kurt to see his son? Would Blaine's father say Kurt was not good enough for their family? Much to his surprise the king shared Blaine's warmhearted nature and welcomed Kurt into the family. It was the king's belief that a ruler could only be great and respected if he followed his heart and instinct.

Kurt smiled hello to the castle guard and was then given access to the courtyard. "Good morning Mr. Hummel, is the prince expecting you today?" Kurt recognized the guard from all his prior visits to the castle.

"No, this morning I come to visit the queen."

The guard took a quick glance to the royal flags hanging outside the castle. His suspicion was correct. "Her majesty is not home this morning. She and his majesty left yesterday evening indefinitely."

Kurt hated to admit that he was relieved by the news. He was not in the mood for forced conversation with Blaine's mother. "That is fine. I'll just visit Blaine instead."

"That would be for the best. His carriage will be ready soon and his department is scheduled in half an hour. The sooner he leaves the better. We're expecting a bad storm any moment now." The guard said matter-of-factly. Dark grey clouds were blocking the morning sun and the suspense for the first lightning strike was waiting. Darkness consumed the land.

The pale boy was taken aback by the news. "Blaine is leaving for the weekend?"

"I'm not highlighted when he is set to return." The guard corrected.

Kurt quickly thanked the guard and scurried to the castle entrance. His husband-to-be had some explaining to do. The grand door opened with easy, but the former splendor of the entrance was gone. The flower vases were packed up and away, the love seats and tables were covered by cream colored cloths and the curtains were currently being nailed shut by multiple royal staff members. Kurt avoided his desire to ask the staff what was going on. Instead he traveled the familiar path to Blaine's private chamber. The violet and grey rugs that decorated the floors were gone and hits of dust were building up on the uncovered cabinets in the hall. Kurt rounded his journey when he finished climbing the last set of stairs to the north wing and passed the painting of Blaine's grandparents wedding.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked and knocked on the door to Blaine's chamber. "Why is the staff packing everything up?" Blaine did not answer, however Kurt could hear shuffling on the other side of the door. "Blaine!" He called a little louder, no one answered. "I'm coming in okay." The thought that the door could be locked passed Kurt's mind and a wave of relief washed over him when the knobbed turned with ease. "Blaine," Kurt tried again. Kurt let out a deep breathe when he found Blaine's back towards him. "Blaine, what are you doing?" The pale boy hesitantly asked.

The dark hair boy spun around and stared at Kurt with wide eyes. The wide eyes soon turned dark. "What are you doing here?" Blaine demanded.

For the second time that morning Kurt was caught off guard. Blaine never snapped at him or gave him the impression that he was not welcomed. "I come to visit your mother for breakfast."

"She left last night." Blaine grumbled and stomped to his wardrobe for several more shirts. "Get out."

Kurt nervously shifted his feet at the threshold and silently watched his fiancé pack multiple pairs of socks and undergarments in his trunk. "What is going on? Where are you going?"

"I don't have to answer to you." The dark hair boy shouted. His trunk made a loud snap after Blaine slammed it shut. "Get out."

All of a sudden the ring of Kurt's left hand felt very heavy. "You want me to leave?"

Blaine turned around with dark eyes. "I'm sorry, was I not clear enough? Yes I want you to leave. What part of my saying so was too confusing for you to understand?" The prince shouted and Kurt could feel tears forming. He came here for breakfast not a break-up. "Which word is troubling you? Is it 'get' or 'out'? Did the letter I send you have too big of words for your tiny intellect? Or do you honestly think you can make me change my mind?" Kurt held his breath and waited for his Blaine to return. His Blaine, the Blaine who wanted to spend their honeymoon at the mountains and spoil their children with late night bedtime stories. "Great, not only can't you read you're also deaf and dumb. Good thing I called the marriage off."

"Blaine, please," Kurt cried and rushed over to his fiancé, ex-fiancé now. He did not receive a letter from Blaine, not that it mattered now. "You're just having a bad day. Why don't we just go somewhere quiet and we can talk about this."

"Talk about what?" The prince pulled his trunk off and bed and rolled it towards the door. Kurt followed behind him. "Do you want me to tell you the truth? Why I decided to call off the wedding? Why I can't stand you?" The questions were without a doubt rhetorical. Blaine turned around and stared Kurt straight in the eyes. Blaine's hazel eyes were dead and hallow. "For starters you are a brat. We always have to do what you want to do. Otherwise I have to listen to you complain the whole time. Next you are the town flirt and tease. I see the way you sway your hips and ass in front of Sebastian and Adam like it's on display. Tell me have you slept with either of them? Because you sure haven't let me go anywhere near your fun parts. Should I start calling you Jezebel?"

Even though he was nearly blinded by his tears Kurt was still able to see and slap Blaine's left cheek. "How could you say that about me? You told me you were fine with waiting! You said you wanted to wait until I was ready! I would never cheat on you and don't you dare talk to me that way."

"And don't you dare test my patience, Kurt. Let's not forget, I am the prince and you are just the son of the crazy town inventor. Whether it is a fight or an argument the prince will live in glory and the beggar will die chained up in a dungeon-not that I wouldn't mind seeing you chained up. Is that want you want, do be chained, cold and naked? Is it?" The younger boy shook his head no. "If you don't want that to happen, then I suggest that you shut that pretty mouth of yours and stop following me." Blaine tightened his grip on the door handle. Without looking back he ordered in a forced voice. "This door can only lock from the inside. Once I leave, lock it and don't come out until I'm gone."

Kurt did not say anything as Blaine walked away from him and slammed the door shut-leaving him in the grand bedroom. Heartbroken and devastated by this ex's harsh words, Kurt stayed still and listened to the fading sounds of the trunk being rolled away. Soon the sound stopped and all he would hear was silence and his shallow breathing. Blaine's last request faded from his memory.

Before today Kurt used to love spending time in Blaine's room. It was in here Blaine gave him French and Italian lessons. Kurt had trouble with the languages and soon Blaine settled in teaching Kurt simple and sweet phrases. Phrases like, 'I love you' and 'will you be mine.' That was all over now.

Teary eyed and too afraid to leave Kurt walked towards the chamber window. A few drops of rain rolled down and glass and blurred the shadows that were able to be cast under the dark charcoal colored sky. On the gravel pathway was a waiting horse drawn carriage. Unable to watch Blaine leave him Kurt snuck down on his knees and cried. In intermitted patterns Kurt wept for his lost dreams, promises and securities. His protective nest was gone and replaced with the sudden want for the eight children Blaine created in their dream world. All the good in his future was just strip away and soon he would be considered trespassing in his second home.

With his chin resting on his knees Kurt jumped an inch off the floor when a cracking thunder boomed and shook the castle. Kurt opened his wet eyes and hesitantly stood onto his shaking legs. Between the slits of the curtain he peaked outside. The carriage was still waiting for Blaine and the rain was now had advance to a down pour. A fierce lightening bulk ripped across the sky and without delay another thundered vibrated the earth. With nowhere else to go or do Kurt stood next to the window in a sleepy trance. Maybe if he waited long enough the storm would end and his sweet Blaine would return. The daze lasted until a distant scream echoed from the lower levels of the castle.

The pale boy opened the curtains wider and looked over his shoulder towards the door. Of course Kurt heard people yelling and shouting in his life. Never before had he heard an actual scream drawn from distress and fear. He was in the castle, the haven of the village. That could not have been a real scream. Could it? Shadows of rain drops rolled down Kurt's pale skin and he eyes stayed focused on the door. The second scream answered his question and it caused him to close the curtains in a panic. Additional screams, frantic pleas and abrupt orders echoed throughout the castle.

"It's a monster!"

"Someone kill it!"

"Keep the prince safe!"

"Don't let it get away!"

A wave of new screams followed after the last shout and the sounds of glass breaking and wood crashing ricocheted up and down the different wings.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered and peaked out the window. Passed the streams of water rolling down the glass Kurt could see the carriage and the horses running away on the gravel pathway-Blaine was officially leaving him. "Blaine," Kurt put his hand on the glass window. "Come back," Kurt replied as if his former love could hear him and would come back for him.

"Everyone get out! Save yourselves!" The guard Kurt spoke to earlier shouted from the ground floor.

"It's not a monster! It's a hideous beast!"

Still standing by the window Kurt watched the staff and guards flee the castle with cool detachment. It was almost as if he was not a part of this world and thus nothing bad could happen to him. The rain continued to beat against the window in a calm and indecisive pattern. It was becoming harder and harder to tell if it was day or night. Too distracted by the shadows of the trees, Kurt did not notice the bedroom door creek open or the four paws scrap against the stone tiles. If it was not for the sound of a low growl Kurt would not have turned around on instinct.

Kurt felt his heart stop beating for a brief second. The bedroom door was open, that much he could tell, but it was too dark to tell what else was different. A lower growl filled the room and another step of four paws neared him. Tapped, blind and alone Kurt pressed his back against the window and vainly searched for a blunt object he could defend himself with. In his search Kurt felt the corner of Blaine's desk next to his left hip. Another step neared him.

The pale boy slowly leaned his body towards to left and frantically search for the heavy handle holder he had seen before. In his efforts Kurt accidently pulled the curtains opens. A fierce lightning bolt lit the room and unveiled Kurt's guest. Before him could have been nothing less than a beast. The same beast Sebastian warned him about and the Blaine openly denied. Two sharp pearl color fangs slowly slipped out of the red mouth and ten claws extended from the beasts front two paws.

The lightening ended and darkness returned. "Please," Kurt whispered. He knew the animal could not understand him, but he needed to try something. The sound went silent and the creature took another step closer to him. "Please."

Kurt kept his eyes on the beast and continued to search for the metal candle holder. Instead of the candle Kurt stumbled upon a hard cover book. The beast took a step closer.

"No!" Kurt screamed and threw the hard book at the beast. The heavy object hit the beast square in the nose. The animal was not deterred or madden by the attempted attack. It simply resumed walking as if nothing happened. "Get away!" Kurt shouted and tossed a few more books, paper weights and finally quills at the beast. Nothing scared the beast away. "What do you want?" New lightning strikes brighten the room and additional details about the beast surfaced. Its hair was a familiar black and its eyes were had an uncomfortable emptiness in them. The creature lowered its shoulder and bent its legs, ready to pounce on its prey.

In addition to the roaring thunder the beast lashed towards Kurt. Kurt's head violently hit the wooden desk before the beast fully tackled him to the floor. In the fall the curtains were ripped from the window. Additional light lit the room and warm liquid roll down Kurt's forehead.

Confused by the forced to the head Kurt laid motionless under the arms and legs of the beast. Kurt did not move his neck when the animals sniffed his hair and face, nor did he say anything when the beast licked the blood on his face. If Kurt was going to resist the beast it would have been when it started to smell the rest of his body-some parts more than others, but the pale boy just closed his eyes and hoped the beast would not remove his cloths and go from there.

A satisfied growl left the animal and Kurt opened his eyes. Everything was a dizzy mess. A few inches from his nose was the beast's black pointed snout. A little below the snout were the same white fangs that have been teasing him for the duration of their time together.

"Please," Kurt whispered. The low plea quickly turned into a deafening scream that tore from his lungs. The beast's craws penetrated Kurt's soft skin and ripped the flesh both of Kurt's hips. Blinded by both tears and pain, Kurt readied himself for whatever would come next-his death most likely. Judging by the hot tongue licking his neck and the ghostly teeth glazing his skin, Kurt had an idea how he would die.

By some strengthen of luck the inevitable was avoided.

"Kurt!" A voice screamed. Or at least Kurt thought he heard someone shout his name, as focused as his mind was, it could have easily been another thunder or glass shattering. In any case the pearly fangs did not puncture his skin and the weight was gone. For the first time since his fall Kurt gently turned his head and looked in the direction the beast had moved to.

All Kurt could see what the black silhouette of a man and the creature.

"Get away from him dog!"

A growl was replied to the order.

Warm liquid continued to roll down Kurt's head and the pain of his hips would not seizure. With shaky hands Kurt raised the hems of his shirt. His stomach was stained red from the blood gushing out of the eight violent scars on his hips-four on each side. A terrified moan escaped Kurt. Suddenly the black silhouette's stopped fighting and turned to him.

In the fleeting light Kurt recognized the green eyes staring into his watery blue eyes; and the black eyes beaming down at his blood covered skin.

"You are dead, beast!" Sebastian shouted, but before Sebastian could make good on his promise the beast tossed him to the stone floor.

From across the room Kurt watched the hollow eyes stare at the blood on his naked flesh. The same empty gaze slowly wondered up his body then stop at his neck. As it watched him, Kurt's attention stayed focused on the fangs from its blood thirty mouth.

"Please, don't hurt me." Kurt's moan startled the beast and a hint of hazel flashed through the black-beady eyes. A vulnerable whimpered cried from the animal. "Please, don't hurt us."

Sebastian stumbled onto his feet and reached for his weapon. "Don't go near him, beast."

"Sebastian, don't hurt him." Kurt chocked on his tears. "I think he is leaving." The animal lowered its head and shuffled on his feet. It silently stared at Kurt once last time before it decided to flee from the room.

"Be gone beast and never come back!" Sebastian screamed. "Kurt," the green eye boy rushed to his boy he planned on marrying. "It's okay, sweetheart" From the tall windows both boys watch the beast runaway on the gravel pathway. "Go to sleep. You are safe now." Exhaustive and still in pain Kurt fell asleep in Sebastian's warm arms for the first of many times.

…

Present:

Kurt's eyelids began to flicker as his conscience tried to seeped back into control of his body. However his subconscious was kinder and wiser and desperately clung to the false hope that everything that happened before was nothing more than a cruel dream. It was in this state of mind Thomas and Ellie were eating pancakes and Sebastian was holding and waiting for him to wake up. The battle between dreams and reality came to a startling halt when the feeling of needles stabbed his neck.

"Bas?" Kurt cried and slowly opened his eyes. Instead of seeing his husband Kurt was face to face a clawed tree trunk and the pile of dirt he was laying on. "Oh no," without causing too much sudden movement the pale boy study his surroundings, looking and hoping to find an escape route. The various shades of color in the grey sky suggested that the sun had settled for the evening. He had slept the whole day. Within the circle of surrounding trees was a small and freshly kindled fire. Next to the orange and glowing fire were dead pieces of bark and pulled weeds and wild flowers. This had to have been the doing of a human. "Hello?" Kurt began, but stopped him when he finally felt and acknowledge the tight rope around him his waist and attached to the tree. The fine lacing of the rope confirmed his suspicion- he was in the company of a human. The twenty-four year old tugged on the rope, however it would not budge. With shaky fingers Kurt tried to undo the knot. To no effort would it come undone. Hoping to find something to cut the rope with Kurt turned around. Upon turning he seen, not of a sharp tool to cut the rope, but instead cold and piercing eyes on a face he never thought he would see again.

It had to the face of the phantom he once loved and lost. Those were the same lips that would kiss and sing to him sweet words. It was the same head of hair Kurt would run his fingers through. "Blaine, is that you?" Kurt turned red when he finally looked passed Blaine's face and notice that he was not wearing any cloths. "Blaine," Kurt looked back at his ex-fiancé's face. "What are you doing out here?"

Blaine did not answer, but instead roughly stomped towards his prisoner. The small camp fire casted new light into Blaine's eyes-they were the same dark emptiness from the last time Kurt seen him. With the equivalent fear he felt towards the beast Kurt whimpered and tried to crawl away from Blaine. The dark hair man did not show interest in Kurt, instead his rough hands secured the tightness of the ropes. Satisfied that Kurt could not get away he looked down as his captive.

Helpless and feeling vulnerable Kurt wrapped his arms around his bent legs and looked away from Blaine's naked body. Suddenly the cloths Kurt was wearing felt like a gift. "Please don't touch me." Kurt begged. His words went unnoticed and Blaine roughly gripped and lifted Kurt's chin. The pale boy shut his eyes and wondered just how desirable his beating pulse could be. Kurt's shallow breathing heightened when he felt Blaine's tongue licking his neck. "Blaine, please don't."

The vibrations of Kurt's voice caused the dark hair man to pull away and harshly push Kurt onto his back. Unsure of Blaine's intentions Kurt kicked both his legs forwards and aimed for Blaine's chest. Both of Kurt's feet were caught with easy-too much easy for Kurt content. Blaine did not skip a beat and quickly grabbed another rope and tied it around the joined ankles. Sensing that there was another rope Kurt took advantage of his free hands and punch Blaine repeated in the shoulders. Blaine was much stronger than before and did not pay attention to Kurt's punches until he was done tying the second rope.

"Please, Blaine just let me go. I won't tell anyone about you and…"Blaine growled and rolled Kurt onto his stomach, straddled him and tied Kurt's hands together. The pale boy would tell that Blaine was exciting himself. "Please, don't do it."

With his mind elsewhere Blaine set up on his knees and spun his tied up prisoner around. The hands behind his back cause Kurt to curve his body upward. Happy with the turn of events Blaine lowered his body and set back down on top of Kurt. Every moment Kurt waited for Blaine to say or do something. Nothing happened. One moment Blaine would turn his head in one direction and study Kurt's face, and then he would turn to the other side. For a brief moment Kurt convinced himself that Blaine did not want anything physical from him. That suspicion smashed into a million little stars when Blaine peaked under Kurt's shirt with fascination. The pale boy make the mistake of buckling his hips upward and a pleasurable moan left his attacker.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to. Please don't."

With ghost fingers Blaine ran his fingers across Kurt's hips. The tingling reminded Kurt of the scars and how he got them. "Mine." Blaine spoke for the first time in seven years. The dark hair man removed his hands from Kurt's stomach and touched the bit marks on the pale neck. "Mine."

"Please." Kurt cried.

Blaine recoiled both of his hands back to the pale scared hips. "These are my markings." Blaine told himself and ran his fingers in the direction the scars were formed in. "My markings."

"What do you want?" Kurt sobbed again.

"Why'd you leave me, my mate?" Blaine looked Kurt in the eye with genuine wonder. "I mark you and you'd don't stay." Kurt was lost of words and Blaine's confused and saddened expression tugged on Kurt's heart. "My mate stays with me now." Blaine replied simply and pulled himself off Kurt. "My mate stays with me now, my mate no leave now." Blaine ordered like one child to another.

…

Seven years ago:

Kurt was forced to stay in bed for the next seven days after the attack. In those days his father would take care of him and Sebastian would come and visit. On the fourth day of his recuperation the blond hair librarian came to visit him.

"Hello," Kurt numbly replied.

"Hello, Kurt," aware that she was not welcomes, but understanding as to why the girl made her intentions quick. "Before the prince left he left this at the library for you."

From his bed the blue eyes watched the girl set the note on the table side. Once the blond hair girl was gone Kurt attentively opened the note.

_"Dear Kurt,_

_In hindsight I imagined writing this letter to be a challenge. Now that the quill is touching the paper everything feels natural and right. To prove myself I will now say: our time together was fun, but all things must come to a close. It is now time for me to grow up and become the person I am supposed to be. I have no intention in marring you and no intention to make you more than a boy I kissed from time to time. My stay in the village has ended and I will be moving to a real kingdom before tomorrow morning. In the meantime I order you, as your prince and future king, to stay away from me. If our paths ever cross, then I want you to pretend you don't know me- for I will certainly not remember you. If you feel like I fooled or tricked you, then take this as a lesson and motivation to stay away from me._

_-Blaine."_

…

Endnotes: I'm not sure when I'll update again-maybe sometime in late December. Please be gentle in your reviews. What do you think will happened next? What do you think of Blaine's animalistic characteristics? There are a lot of unanswered questions in the story right now. Thanks for reading.


End file.
